Staying in shape
by pathtales
Summary: Wally and Artemis may be retired, but they would readily come back if the team was in trouble. They need to stay in shape, so why not add a little fun to it? (Tumblr Prompt, first Lemons story from me, pure smut.) A/N: written very late last night, I'll be going back and editing later.


Artemis readily acknowledged her boyfriend was a pervert. He was only a pervert when it came to her, and she enjoyed the affect she had on him. She'd never tell Wally of course, but just knowing she can make the boy, or man now, you're in love with ready to just jump her at any given moment? Yeah, that did wonders for her self esteem.

Most people never knew that Artemis had self esteem problems. She knew she wasn't bad looking, but she knew she wasn't a perfect model.

However, Wally made her feel that way. Right now even they were at the gym on campus and Artemis could see Wally staring at her ass longingly. She was running on a treadmill and Wally was over at the weight lifting station watching her hips move.

She through him a knowing smirk and she saw him look away with a blush. It was her turn to stare at him, and she liked what she saw. He wasn't the same lanky kid anymore. He had buffed up with muscles that Artemis loved when he wrapped them around her.

She looked at the clock and realized shed been running for two hours meaning Wally was done as well. She got off, nodded to Wally she was ready to go, grabbed her bag, and met Wally outside.

"How was your run?" He asked as they walked behind the building out of sight.

"You were watching my form." She smirked. "You tell me."

"Well, for starters I think you're wasting your time." He said as he picked her up bridal style with a smirk and ran at his top speed. "Your ass can't get anymore perfect."

"Oh is that so?" Artemis rolled her eyes but secretly loved the praise.

"Other than that, your form is fine." He smirked back, eyes with a glint in them.  
"How about my form. I saw you watching me." They had arrived to their apartment and he say her down in the room they had left empty and simply padded.

"Not bad." She smirked. "But we'll just have to check." With out warning she kicked out and Wally ducked at last second. He then went to sweep her feet, but she jumped, doing a handstand on his shoulders and flipped around to send a pinch to his back. He spun around to see a fist coming right for him and he barely caught it. He then wrapped a leg around her's and tacklers her. He flipped him over though and pinned him to the floor.

"Sloppy." She admonished.

"Maybe." Wally smirked and then somehow flipped her back over and he trapped her beneath him. "Ha! I finally got you!"

"Congratulations." Artemis smiled and kissed him, catching him off guard. He kissed her back eagerly and was disappointed when she used his surprise to shove him off and pin him against the wall. "We'll have to keep working on it."

"Not so fast." He then grabbed her, threw her over his shoulder, ran to their bedroom, and then flipped her on the bed. He then kissed her fiercely and she responded back with enthusiasm.

"You aren't playing fair." She moaned as his lips went to her neck.

"And you do?" He laughed at her. He abruptly took off her clothes and his with all of his speed and Artemis huffed. He kissed her deeply again, one hand in her hair and the other kneading one of her breasts. Artemis stifled a moan and Wally smirked.

"Just let it go." He said as he kissed and nipped down her neck. "I love the noises you make." With that, his mouth clasped over her nipple and sucked.

Artemis let out a strangled moan she couldn't keep in, making Wally smile as he moved to the other one. She moaned again and Wally just smirked as his free hand traveled leisurely down to her core.

"Say my name." Wally breathed heavily and Artemis struggled not to say anything. His fingers made little circles on her thigh right next to the sensitive flesh.

"I swear." She groaned. Artemis was a stubborn person that had to be in control. But Wally had soon learned that taking that control away from her, taking command of their love making, was the biggest turn on for her. She trusted him fully to treat her right, and that turned Wally on.

"Come on." Wally grinned again, vibrating his fingers. "Just say it and I'll rock your world." Suddenly, in a burst of rebellion, Artemis managed to sit up, meet his eyes, and grabbed his hard member.

"How about you say my name." She smirked back, rubbing it slightly. She saw him gulp and smiled fully.

"Like I said," he said with a strangled voice. "You don't play fair." He then upped the anti and slid his finger right to her clitoris and vibrated it. She immediately gasped and he was able to push her back on the bed.

"Wally." She finally groaned, giving into the pleasure. He smirked in satisfaction and kissed her hard on the lips as he started to play with her pleasure zone. She growled and broke away slightly and managed to moan a small command. "Just take me you idiot."

Without hesitation, Wally entered her in one swift motion. She moaned loudly this time as he began to move within her and she met him thrust for thrust. He was fast though, and kept going faster.

"Artemis." He moaned.

"Wally!" Artemis exclaimed as she orgasmed. He quickly pulled out and the changed positions, this time takin her from behind. They changed again, this time Artemis on top riding him hard. This continued so long both of them lost count, changing every time Artemis came.

"Artemis, I'm about to." Wally said and she captured his lips; they had ended up back in the missionary position. He released into her, and both of them cried out. He shifted them so they were laying down and facing each other as he slowly pulled out.

"I love you." He panted.

"I love you too." She smiled. "Good thing we've been staying in shape."

"Oh, this is my favorite exorcize by far." Wally grinned.

"Now I really need that shower." She said. "And you do too, you smell awful."

"Well, come one then." He smirked as he picked her up. "I love how low our water bill is since we conserve water." And with that he took her to the bathroom.


End file.
